Epiphany
by caitlintaylor09
Summary: Fanfic that picks up from the end of chapter 224 in the manga.
1. Chapter 1

_This picks up from chapter 224._

"Nnnnooooooooooooooooooo!" Kyoko backs away in horror, her face ashen.

"Mogami-san, please let me explain… I really wanted to tell you," Tsuruga-san says, slowly stepping toward Kyoko, arms outstretched with his palms up in supplication.

Kyoko collapses into a prostration even lower than dogeza, "I am _sooooooooo_ sorry to have behaved inappropriately with my sempai. Please forgiiiiiive meeeeeeee! It is not my place to have been so familiar with you, who is a god in this industry. Please forgive my transgression and you will never have to see my lowly face again…"

Tsuruga-san stops, his eyes wide, arms frozen in place. Then his expression melts into a mixture of pity and amusement. _I really do have a terrible personality to have toyed with her like I did. Mogami-san is a pure hearted girl, so of course she is repentant about kissing her sempai, even if it was a trick on my part. "Mogami-san…"_

"…I am the most unworthy of unworthiness to burden you with—"

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko's head snaps up, her eyes wide in shock. She quickly ducks her head back down to hide the blush that is creeping across her face. She is silent.

"That's enough. You are not the one to blame for this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we met in Guam. I panicked because I have needed to keep my identity secret for so long… But I wanted to tell you…" Tsuruga-san trails off, his voice shaking.

Kyoko slowly sits up, face still hidden beneath her bangs.

"I just want you to know that I wasn't trying to toy with you, Kyo—Mogami-san," Tsuruga-san continues, peering at her like a contrite puppy.

Kyoko continues to sit on the ground, her mind racing to make sense of what Tsuruga-san was saying. She suddenly remember the way Koo-san spoke of his estranged son, and it clicks. All of her memories of Corn and Tsuruga-san begin to swirl and blend together until it is impossible to deny the truth.

"Co—Kuon," she says, slowly looking up at Tsuruga-san.

"Yes,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sho stands in the middle of the street, debating whether or not he should go find Kyoko and check on her.

"Sho..?" His driver glances around nervously as two girls escort their drunken friend down the street, "I don't know what's troubling you, but even if you don't head back at once, at least get in the car. Because of a lack of bars, there aren't many people out, but there are still cars driving by." Sho's driver tries to nudge him toward the car.

Sho, oblivious to his driver's efforts to herd him into the car, broods on Kyoko's empty expression as she asked him to leave her alone.

 _Kyoko looked pretty messed up. What If she runs into some Yakuza and they offer to 'console' her?! Even if it is the first and last—the only—thing she's ever requested of me, I can't just go back and leave her as she is!_

Sho decides to go looking for Kyoko. He peers down the alley, wondering if maybe she went back inside. _No, that's not right… She said she wanted to be alone, so this route is not likely._ Sho turns away from the busy street and starts toward some empty looking buildings and a park. _She went this way most likely._

Sho makes his way slowly, checking down every alley for signs of Kyoko. Though he doesn't find her, he notices a strange man in a tuxedo sitting in one of the cars parked along the street, talking on a cell phone. The man seems to startle for a moment when he sees Sho, so Sho quickly turns around before he can be cornered by a fan. _Maybe Kyoko went home after all_.

"Nnnoooooooooooo!"

Kyoko's yell makes Sho whirl back around. He starts running in the direction of the sound.

Sho finds himself on the outskirts of the park. Trees cast the place in shadow, so he cannot make out any figures. He begins to scour the park listening intently for Kyoko's voice. He almost calls out to her, but he stops himself. _Like she would even answer after what just happened between us_ , Sho chided himself. Then he hears her, not far away. She speaks too softly for him to make out the words, but Sho knows it is her.

He bursts through the trees to find Kyoko on the ground, eyes bloodshot from crying, gazing up at Tsuruga Ren.

 **Author's note: A fair bit of the beginning is directly from ch. 224 of the manga, so the rest would have more context. Also, thanks for all the support! I will work hard to try to make a story worthy of your praise!**


End file.
